Fourever Progenies
by otkcp
Summary: Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. All 4 sisters, their partners and kids. Warnings: Violence, supernatural themes, spanking, sexual themes and polyamory. Let us join the Charmed Ones, watch them fight new demons and new challenges as both witches and women. Some of it links up to comic canon.


**A/N: This fic has nothing to do with any of my other Charmed fics, it follows canon for the most part but is set after the tv series ended (this fic starts in January 2013) Some differences you need to know are: Phoebe never lost the baby she was pregnant with at the end of season four, the Seer took in th source's heir and power but Phoebe was left pregnant with her and Cole's biological son. He kept many of the powers he had as a feotus. He was born on the 19 January (Cole's birthday) 2003. He and Wyatt were conceived two months apart but with Phoebe's son being two weeks late and Wyatt six weeks early they were born only 8 days apart. Everything else in canon happened as usual from season 5 onwards except Phoebe was pregnant at the same time as Piper and had a son the same age as Wyatt. Cole came back on his birthday in 2007, he didn't persue Phoebe but wanted to be in his son's life. Coop was the one to suggest that the two try and make it work and that as a Cupid he understood better than most that love comes in all different shapes and sizes and that between them the three of them could make it work. By the time Phoebe gave birth to her second daughter in 2009 the three of them were living together in Dan's old house next door to the Manor. Prue and Andy were resirected on the 1 of July 2006, Prue was pregnant with their first child, memories were altered so those who don't know about magic believe the pair had both moved away to work at different times and were now back. Not much has changed with Piper and Leo, except Leo's whitelighter powers are back, although he will continue to age as a mortal. Those of you who follow the comic books and their canon, in my fic Henry Jr is not adopted. **

**Chapter One: Still Charmed **

So much had changed over the years since Prudence Halliwell had first learnt she was a witch, she had learnt to fight the evil forces that were out there and working against them. She had fought the battles thrown her way until that faithful day in May 2001 when she had lost once too much

and had been unable to come back to her sisters and the power they all came from. She had watched them grow and change from her new home in the heavens above, in the arms of the one man she had ever truly loved. She had watched as the baby sister she had never gotten the chance to know come into her own as a witch and as a part of their family's power. But it some how never felt right, as if her time in this afterlife was only a temperary thing, not the perminate end that it was meant to be.

Life was meant to come to an end where she and Andy had been, a place where lovers went to rest and be together once more, withouth the pain and trouble of life. But as their love grew so did the unexpected life of a child who was meant to bring true new life to them. The first of July 2006 brought a big change to the Halliwell family, as they were rejoined by their beloved big sister and the man she loved. On the third the pair married, finally after all those years of missed opportunites. Their unexpected son, Bennett Andrew Trudeau Halliwell made his entrance into the world. He had been born as the clock struck midnight and the seventh day of the seventh month began. He was delivered by his Aunt Piper at Magic School, help too by his other Aunts, Phoebe and Paige.

It had been six and a half years since the eldest sister had rejoined the world of the living, she and her husband had since welcomed two more sons. Bowen now two and a half and baby Baxter who would be one in April. Andy had moved his new family into his childhood home that his parents had offered him all those years ago when the had retired to Palm Springs. They were happily living across the road from the Manor with their three little boys. Prue had returned to her job at 415 Magazine, as a photo journalist. Darryl had moved his family back to San Fransico when his old partner had come back and the two were once again a crime fighting team. Life had found its way back to what amounted as the new normal for the Halliwell family but it was well worth it.

Andy had already left for work early that morning, leaving Prue alone to get the three boys up, dressed, fed and ready for the day. Christmas break was over, which meant Bennett was back to school today. The younger two would have to go to Magic School because she had work today and really needed to get to it. With her eight month old son on her hip, Prue made her way to the stairs, two and a half year old Bowen running behind her. She made her way downstairs with her younger two sons and found her eldest happily watching cartoons.

"Good morning Baby" Prue greeted as she kissed him on the top of his messy hair.

"Morning Mommy" Bennett replied and added "don't call me baby!"he reminded her.

"Bax is a baby, I'm in first grade" he said, puffing his chest out with all the pride his six year old self could muster.

"Of course, right you are Benny" the brunet mother agreed as she placed said baby into his play pen.

"Well Mr. First Grade, what'll it be for breakfast huh?" she asked with a big smile on her face, oh how she loved that little boy, all of her boys.

"Can I have a pastry, please Mommy?" Bennett asked, with a slight pleading in his voice.

"A pastry huh?" Prue asked, she wasn't so keen on sugary breakfasts for her children but as it was his first day back at school after the break, she decided to let him have a treat.

"Please Mommy, please?" he said, putting his hands together in a begging gesture.

"Oh I suppose" she said in mock defeat before adding "What flavour do you want then?"

"A chocolate and a strawberry please?" he replied politely.

"Okay, one chocolate and one strawberry coming right up" she declaired as she got to work, pulling the desired breakfast from the freezer. They were not store bought pastries, but ones Piper had made a week earlier. They froze nicely and were easy to heat up in the microwave .

Upon hearing the word chocolate from both his brother and mother Bowen's face lit up and he ran over to the kitchen, tugging on Prue's pants he asked.

"Me, choc Mommy!" he demanded.

Prue smiled down at her two and a half year old son, picking him up and swinging him around and onto her hip she replied.

"You want a chocolate pastry too?" Prue asked the brunet toddler who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" he shouted happily.

"Okay Bowie, I can hear you, no need to shout" Prue reminded the tot.

Bowen began to squirm on her hip as she pulled another pastry from the freezer "Down!" he demanded, a whine starting to come into his tone.

"Alright little man, off you go" Prue said as she placed her middle child on the ground, within seconds he had zoomed off to join his brother in watching morning cartoons.

Once the pastries were heated and her coffee brewing, Prue made her youngest son some breakfast too. At eight months he wasn't really up to joining them for pastries, so she made him a bowl of baby cereal topped with slice banana, his favourite fruit. She had quickly learnt when Bennett was a little baby that it was just easier to feed all of her messy eaters breakfast before getting them dressed for the day as it meant less hassle in trying to clean them up afterwards or having to change them again so soon.

"Alright baby boy, breakfast time" she said as she picked him up out of the playpen and placed him into his highchair instead.


End file.
